Fairy Academy
by SummonSpirit
Summary: Lucy's your typical, average nerd. Big glasses, 'Mrs. Know-It-All-Ever-Second-Of-The-Day'. Now faced with bullies, and small everyday challenges, such as well, making friends. Is joining the annual Fairy Academy's talent show the only way to revive this social outcast from being the senior punching bag? SONGFIC, NaLu story here with Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, and small RoWen.
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa!

Let me just say, this is my very first story on this website, so hey no hate, 'kay?

I would **love** to hear your feedback to make me a better writer, so hey don't be shy!

* * *

Just so you know, I don't own Fairy tail, - I mean I would love to... who wouldn't? Hiro Mashima does - or any of the songs.

I know, after reading that you're like, 'Really a songfic?', or 'Yay a songfic!". But it will have a plot, hopefully a good one at that.

Well I guess that's that... Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Academy; 2:40 p.m**

"And that's that! See, simple! Now _please_ tell me, did anyone understand that?" Mr. Gildarts asked his fellow students, a look of dis-pare plastered on his face. In the back of the room a small, delicate hand rose slowly.

"I understand Mr. Gildarts -er- Sir -uh- Sensei.!" a small voice echoed. Thus, causing the class burst into silent giggles,

"Of course _she'd_ know!"

"Mavis, what's with her anyway?"

"She makes us look bad!".

Gildarts sighed and rubbed the stubble on his chin, "Ah, yes, that's, well exquisite, but does anyone else know except Ms. Heartfilia? Please?". Silence.

"Of course, class dismissed." Gildarts said, slowly shrinking under his desk.

Lucy grabbed her textbooks and threw her book bag over her shoulder. A broad shoulder rammed into her stomach, making her not

only lose her breath, but knock her over sized glasses of her and land on the floor. Lucy gasped, they were her last pair! If something

happened, if someone steps on them- long story short, she'd be ruined-. She dropped everything and fell to her knees, her hands

searching the floor frantically. When her hands finally felt the outside rim of the glasses, she sighed in relief. When her hands closed

around it, a sickening crunch was heard, making Lucy want to just drop dead there. A snicker was heard then a smack from a high-five.

When Lucy put her now broken glasses back on, she not only found out that the left lense was completely smashed beyond repair, but

they were bent, making her glasses slant. Picking up her books, she looked up to see who made her life now a blur. Sadly, they were

out the classroom door, but she luckily caught a glimpse of dark blue, and an odd shade of pink hair. Lucy sighed, she knew who they

were, I mean there's only one person in the whole Fairy Academy with 'salmon' hair.

"Dragoneel.." Lucy muttered, now walking like a one armed zombie. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Gildarts!" Lucy called, running into the

glass door. She let out a sheepish laugh before opening the door and leaving, her free arm swinging in front of her, detecting any on

going students or objects.

* * *

**Fairy Academy's Front Courtyard; 2:50 p.m.**

The front courtyard was Lucy's favorite study spot, especially in the springtime. The school building was always a breath

taker, laced with pink, tan, pale yellow, and grayish blue streamers, coordinating the school's colors. It was a big building, with

everything you would need, maybe even more, but hey, no one was complaining. It was about 3 stories high, had about two gyms,

three cafe's, a ginormous library, then the normal stuff, as the dreaded Principle Makarov's office, the beautiful school nurse Mirajane,

and the giant school yards. Students whizzed past Lucy, talking about their weekend plans. Lucy desperately searched the crowd's

head colors for a small bluette. When she didn't she sighed disappointingly and started walking to her small apartment down the street.

"Lu-chan! Hey, Lucy! BAKA!" a small voice yelled behind her. Lucy whipped her head around to see an out of breath Levy. Hands on her

knees, head down and panting, she murmured something about working out more. Lucy smiled at her friend, actually, her _only_ friend.

"Hey Levy-chan!". Her cheerful voice caused the bluette to look up with a smile, only to have it falter,

"Lu-chan, what in Mavis happened to you?". Concern and horror filled her small face, "You got beat up, didn't you?!".

Lucy shook her head vigoriously, "No, just Dragoneel and Fullbuster-"

"You talking about us, Blondie?" a harsh voice snarled behind her.

* * *

**Well? I hope I get some positive feedback from you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**What do you think will happen to poor Lucy?**

**- Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own FairyTail or any of the songs**_** ^-^**

**Hey Guys!**

**Before I wanted to start this latest chapter, I would like to say Thanks to everyone who favorited, It means a lot :3. Also, I was informed about the spacing on the first chapter, Thank you for that tip, I'll try my hardest to fix it, but at the time my computer is being a little wacky /).(\. Finally without farther ado, Chapter 2! (Hey that rhymed :D)**

* * *

**Outside Fairy Academy; 3:00 p.m.**

Lucy felt like she was going to puke, right then and there, in front of everyone. How embarrassing! Her vision started to blur, her knees felt extremely heavy, her palms were sweating, and her heartbeat was racing. Levy growled and lunged herself in front of Lucy, "And if she was?".

A loud snicker was heard, "Then we'll beat her up, simple as that. Seriously, who asks that anymore?". Levy stiffened, "I wont let you touch her.". Lucy turned around, her teary eyes on the cement in front of her and placed a shaky hand on Levy's shoulder, "No Levy. If they beat you up because of me, I'll never forgive myself.". Levy looked horrified at her friend, "But if I watch you get beat up without doing something, I'll never forgive _myself._". Lucy smiled sadly at her best friend, "Your so stubborn you know that?".

"Yeah, Yeah. Really touching dorks, but we have a very important schedule here.." Grey said, cracking his knuckles, "So who's first?". Lucy took a deep breath and stood in front of Levy, causing both Natsu and Grey to smirk. "This is going to be fun!" a female voice sounded behind them. Lucy looked behind the two -who she thought was alone- and saw _very_ familiar people.

The first one was of course, Black Steel Gajeel, who was one of Lucy's many bullies. He sent her a devilish smirk. Next to him was of course Evergreen, who thought she was the queen of everyone in Fairy Academy. She once made horrified freshmen call her 'Titania'. She sent Lucy a small wave, then flipped her fan out and began to cover her smirking mouth. Then it was Laxus, which confused her the most, considering he was Principal Makarov's grandson, so why was he with all of her dreaded school nightmares?

"See some familiar faces, Blondie?" Natsu sneered, loosing up his shoulder. Lucy took a deep breath, raised her chin and looked him in the eyes, "Look can we just get this over with?". Natsu rose his eyebrows in shock before pushing her back harshly, "Excuse me?". "Lu-chan!" Levy cried, running over to her friend who was now struggling to keep her balance.

Lucy gave her friend a smile, even though she could break down in sobs at any given moment, "Its fine Levy, I'm alright.". Before she could speak, Lucy walked back up to Natsu. "For someone who has a, what was it? 'Important' schedule, you sure can take a lot of time picking on girls.". Natsu smirked, "Please, I'm pretty sure you don't count as a girl.". His posse snickered at that, but Lucy just shrugged it off.

"Oh please, like you should be the one to question genders? Are you even a male? I mean you have _pink_ hair, afterall." Lucy batted back, she may have looked confident, but in the inside she knew good as well, she was a dead girl. Natsu froze in anger. It was silent in the courtyard before a menacing growl erupted it, "Its _salmon_.". Then her charged at her, his right fist rising up to her eye level. Lucy sighed, this was going to hurt, big time. No one ever picked on Natsu by his hair color, _ever_. The last time someone did, the poor guy couldn't speak for weeks. Levy was crying her name, Natsu's group was cackling, but over the ruckus they caused, Lucy felt calm. She closed her eyes and waited for pain to jerk them back open. But after a couple seconds, not only did it not come, but the noise died down. Slowly, Lucy opened one eye.

Erza, the school's president stood in front of her, holding Natsu's fist with one arm. "You dare bully this poor girl on school property, _Dragoneel_?". Lucy stood there, awe-struck as the pink haired boy jerked back to his group. "N-No Erza, you see, Lucy had a bug on her, I simply wanted to punch -er- smack it off her.". Grey smirked at his friend, "Really your going to let Erza get in your way?". Even if it was a slight whisper, Erza caught it. "What was that Fullbuster?". This time Grey jerked back in fear, "Nothing Erza!". Erza pushed up her glasses with her index finger, "If I were you, I'd get out of here before I squish you like a bug.". Then within split seconds, the group was fleeing down the road.

Lucy sighed heavily, not realising she was holding her breath through all that. She wanted to give her thanks to the president, but after the dark aurora fuming around her, she was kinda scared to. Erza twirled around to Lucy who tensed up. After laying eyes on Lucy, her aurora disappeared and her 'death glare' softened up, "Well I don't think we've met before! I'm Erza.". She extended a hand to Lucy, but instead of returning the favor, she blocked her face with shaky arms. Erza looked confused, "Nani?".

Lucy peeked through her arms, "Your not going to hurt me?". Erza sweatdropped, "Why would I save you just to brutally abuse you?". Lucy smiled sheepishly while she lowered her arms, "Heh, right. Sorry about that.". Erza waved it off, "So what's your name?". Lucy smiled, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.". This time Lucy did extend her arm. Levy ran over to the three, "Lu! Thank Mavis your alright! Thank you Erza!". Erza smiled, "It was nothing, I usually have to deal with those five almost everyday. Shame though, Laxus was going to go far.". Lucy's stomach dropped, _'So Laxus did do_ _something_.'. Lucy remembered something, Natsu's group ran down the street, be more correct, closer to her apartment. Levy caught on also, "Lu-chan! They ran towards your house!". Lucy smiled at her friend, "I'm sure-". "I'll walk you home, I mean it's not like I have anything better to do.". Levy smiled, "Is that so? Well then Erza, do you wanna join our sleepover tonight?". Lucy mentally facepalmed, "Darn, was that tonight? I totally forgot the cake!". Strangely, that last sentence caught the redhead's attention, "Um, what type of cake are we talking about here?"

"Strawberry."

"I'm in!"

Laughing, the three girls headed to Lucy's talking about who-knows-what, mostly because Lucy wasn't paying close attention. Instead she added new lyrics to the song she was writing in her head,

_"Call the doctor, call the doctor  
Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)  
He's a monster, why do I want ya  
Please tell me, please tell me  
He's a monster (aye)  
He's a monster (oh)  
That boy, he's a motherf*cking monster"_

* * *

**AHA! Chapter 2 finished and up! I hope you liked it :D.**

**Incase you guys wanna know, Lucy's song about Natsu is called Monster, by Dev.**

**Chapter 3 will probably, hopefully be up tomorrow... It will explain Lucy and Natsu relationship, so don't worry if your confused.**

**-Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the songs**_** :D**

**AH! Sorry for the late update guys, my original chapter 3 got deleted and well, I had to retype it. But I'm kinda glad because the old one was sloppy... Other than that, I wanted to thank the all favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment; 6:30 p.m.**

Lucy sighed. She was, once again, mixing another batter of strawberry cake. Erza, who was sitting at the kitchen table, was watching her with a weird gleam in her eyes. "Erza, you've eaten about five cakes already! Where do you put it all?" Lucy exclaimed, pouring the batter into the cake mold before plopping it in the oven. Erza shrugged, "Who knows, who cares? So how long will this one take?".

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know, untill its done I guess.". Levy who was flipping through movies groaned, "Why can't we go out to do something?". Erza jerked up, "Let's go to a cake shop!".

"No!" both the blonde and bluette shrieked. Erza sat down in disappointment, "Well, If we can't go to the best place in Magnolia, where _will_ we go?". Lucy sweatdropped at the redhead. On the way home, Erza had convinced them to buy not one, not two or three, but _ten_ strawberry cake mixes. How do you eat that much cake?!

_"Its not just cake guys. Its like a piece of heaven, crafted out of the finest ingredients, and placed inside a small package. All you have to do is add eggs and milk and BOOM, instant heaven." Erza said to the two girls, walking back from the cake shop._

Although she baked over five cakes with the cake crazed girl, she did learn more about her, like how no one would hang out with her except the Vice President, Jellal Fernadez.

_"Apparently, I come off as a scary, cake crazed, student. Weird huh?"_

Lucy smiled at the memory, only to be jerked back to the real world over two voices bickering. "We could go skating!" Levy suggested. Erza shook her head, "No, that's for couples.". Levy sighed, "Shopping? Diner? Karaoke?". Erza stopped eating, "That! That's what we'll do! Karaoke! I never got to, considering I was never invited..". Imediately feeling bad for their new friend, Lucy and Levy agreed.

"What if someone sees us? Lucy said, scared of being picked on out of school, "I mean, we're out of school. They could do anything!". Levy thought of that for a quick second. "Makeovers!" Erza said, rubbing her hands together evilly.

* * *

**Some Karaoke Place xD; 8:30 p.m.**

"You guys really didn't need to spend that much on me." Lucy said, pulling down her way to short shirt. "Nonsense Lu! You look amazing!" Levy said, draping her arm over her friends shoulder. "Yeah! I had all those jewels that I was saving for a girls night, I finally got to use them!" Erza said, repeating the same action on her other shoulder. Lucy still wasn't convinced, "But you got me contacts! You made me get my hair longer!". "All worth it!" they both cooed, looking her over before they barged through the double doors. They wanted to pull off the 'punker chic trio' look, and lets say, they succeeded.

As for Erza, she wore black zebra printed leggings, a white top that was shredded at the bottom, red combat boots, and a small, tiny black hat that fit in her ponytailed hair. Levy wore similar clothing, such as, white zebra leggings, a red tube top, black combat boots, and she had a lightning bolt going down her eye in black eye liner. **(Kinda like Laxus :3, also I wanted them to match, you'll see why!)**. Lucy however, was the most attractive of the three, but only by a smudge. She wore red zebra printed leggings, black combat boots, a black tube top with golden spikes, and her -now long- hair was straight but wavy at the end. Erza had drawn a black tatoo like 'scratch' on her cheek, making her look injured.

Erza opened the door and together they went to the list to sign them up. "Oh! You three must be new here! A band?" a small woman asked. Lucy smiled, "N-"

"Yes!" Levy and Erza sang. Erza nudged Lucy, "C'mon! It'll be fun being in a band!". Lucy looked at her friends who were silently begging her with their eyes. Sighing, Lucy looked back to the confused lady, "Yes. We're a band.". She squealed, "Finally, a new prep band! Just sign here please!". She handed the three a small clipboard. Lucy looked at her new band mates, "Well, have any names?". Erza sighed, "I don't know, 'Fairies?'.". Levy grabbed the clipboard from her, "That's to boring!". Erza crossed her arms, "Well what do you think it should be called?".

Levy tapped her chin, "Something vampire related.". "Nani? Levy I didn't know you were into-" Lucy stammered, "I'm not! It just will sound cool, ya know?". Lucy thought for a second, trying to combine both her friend's choices, "How about 'Fanged Fairies'?.". Erza shrugged, "I guess.". Levy nodded, "Sounds tough!". Lucy scribbled down their new name, "Alright, we're fourth inline.". Erza looked a little nervous, "Uh guys, does anyone know how to play anything?". Levy nodded, "I play bass.". That shocked Lucy, Levy never told her that! Erza sighed in relief, "I know how to play drums, do you know anything Lucy?". Lucy nodded slowly, "My mother let me take singing lessons when I was smaller.". Levy clapped her hands together, "Perfect! Now for a song...".

Lucy spaced out, mostly because while scanning the crowd she saw what she had been dreading. A far corner in front of the stage stood Natsu, Grey, Laxus, Evergreen, and Gajeel. Levy followed her gaze, "Lu, It'll be alright, besides, we came here to have fun!". Lucy nodded, "Yeah, Levy your right. What song are we singing?". Levy squealed, "Roar!". Lucy nodded, "Alright.".

When they where called, the three girls walked to the stage, catching the attention of the group of five. "What the hell are they doing?" Grey whispered to his pink haired friend. "What the hell is she wearing?!" Natsu hissed at the blonde slowly following her friends. It was completely to revealing to the other men, making him furious. When they all got up on stage, whistles were heard. Lucy stepped in front of the microphone, "Uh, hey everyone! We're Fanged Fairies and we'll be singing Roar!".

Cheers where surrounding them, making the three girls smile. Erza started the beat which Levy followed. Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them in shock when she realised she was already singing.

Natsu was beyond angry, she promised him she'd never do this. She swore to him! He snapped out of his trance when she began singing. That's when he realised, she was singing about him. She was singing _to_ him.

* * *

**Sorry to end here, I tried really hard to get the lyrics in for you guys, but it wouldn't work. They'll be in the next one! The song Roar, if you've never heard it, is by Katy Perry. The next chapter maybe will be up tomorrow. Lucy and Natsu's story will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter. It didn't feel right without the lyrics ..**

**-Spirit**


	4. Sorry! Poll!

**Sorry guys!**

**As you may have guessed, this is not the next chapter-**

**Or is it? O.o**

**Nah it's not, but I just wanted you guys to know, I'm going to be writing a new story! Dont be scared, I'll still continue this one, but I just wanted to get more stories out there. OKAY, so, If you visit my profile, a poll is up at the moment. Just check your favorite option ^-^**

**If you wanted something different, just PM me.**

**Thanks a ton guys! :D**

* * *

**-Spirit**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I dont own Fairytail or any of the songs! :D**_

**Chapter 4 is here! ^-^**

**I was really surprised when I logged in today, mostly because I thought I'd never get this much follows and favorites. In this chapter, it wont only have Natsu and Lucy's past, but I decided to throw in some Jerza ^-^. Incase your confused, Italics are Lucy, and bold is all of them. Enjoy xD**

* * *

_"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sit quietly, agreed politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_  
_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now"_

**"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar"**

_"Now I'm floatin like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_  
_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now"_

**"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh** **oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
_You're gonna hear me roar"_

When the girls finished, the crowd not only erupted with cheers, lights were flashing, everywhere. Levy squealed, "They're taking pictures of us! They _did _really love us!". Lucy smiled at her friends, but her eyes were glued to the doors. Quicker than a fox, the door flung open and a tuff of salmon hair flew out. Even from meters away, Lucy could feel his frustration, his _hate_, towards her. It made her feel sick.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Whenever Lucy was sad, she'd always go to one person, Natsu. It was never her mother, never her father, just Natsu. She didn't know why, which was weird, all she knew was he made her feel safe, secure from the whole world. But this time, it was different. Lucy was dressed in black, tears where falling from her small, pale face. It was raining, thunder echoed as she ran across the street. When she finally got to the maple door, her small fist knocked constantly -politely, I mean this is Lucy we're talking about-. When the door opened, a small voice cried out in shock, "Lucy! Oh my what happened to you?!". Lucy looked up at the voice. Natsu's mother, Grandenne, stood there.

Lucy sat at the Dragoneel's kitchen table seconds later. "Now dear, what happened? You look awful.". Lucy took a shaky breath, but before she could begin, the door opened. "My! It's raining so hard out there! All that's missing is a funeral!" a deep voice called. Lucy cried hard at that last word, "Mommy!". She buried her face in her arms while Natsu's mother glared at her husband, "Igneel! Lucy, sweetie, what about your mom?". Lucy's voice came out a muffled cry, "She's gone!". Lucy was only six at the time.

Three years later, Lucy felt on top of the world. She grew more and more towards Natsu, and developed a small crush. She was pacing in her room, trying to find a way to tell him how she felt. When she did figure out what to do, she ran to her desk and started writing down lyrics.

Lucy ran down all over the place looking for that pink haired boy, so when she did find him, she mentally cheered. When she ran up to him, she realised he wasnt alone. He was with Gray Fullbuster, her school bully. Lucy didn't care, mostly because she thought if Natsu was with him, he must've changed.

"Natsu!" Lucy sang. He didn't respond, he didn't even _look_ at her. "Natsu?" she poked his shoulder. He growled, "What!". Lucy jerked back, "Uh, I need to talk to you.". "No.", he turned back to Gray. Lucy was hurt, "It's important!". Natsu sighed, "I don't really care.". Lucy balled her fists to stop her tears, "Whats with you Natsu?". That seemed to be his breaking point, "I was only friends with you because I felt bad and I was young! But, now I have friends! I have a life! I don't need you anymore!". Gray was laughing at her shocked face. "You always clung to me like I was your best friend, I was your _only_ friend! But I have friends now, I don't need you screwing it up!".

Lucy looked down, "Oh. I see. If that's what you really want.". A tear fell. Natsu growled again, "See! Your being a baby! Stop crying! No one will want to be your friend if you do that!". Gray smirked, "I can't believe you were friends with her. Were you blind?". Natsu laughed, "I guess.". They walked away laughing.

A year later, Lucy's father had died of a heart attack, completely heartbroken that everyone she cared about was either leaving or dieing, she was sent to live with her cousin Loke for a while. She of course returned six years later, only to find Natsu completely changed. He wasted no time picking on her because of her appearance when she returned, forgetting that they were even friends.

**END**

* * *

But Natsu didn't forget. He re-lives that nightmare over and over again. What he was thinking? He didn't know, he just wanted to be friends with Grey. The only to do that was to pick on Lucy. His parents and little sister, Wendy, asked where she'd gone, that they havent seen her in ages. He'd just simply say, "Who cares.", and miserably go to his room. He still remembered her promise though, she promised she'd never reveal herself to other men. Natsu felt guilty, she wouldn't have broken her promise if he didn't break his. What was his promise? To never hurt her.

Lucy walked off the stage with her friends. Levy giggled, "I can't believe we just did that!". Erza laughed, "I know! I feel-"

"Erza?" a voice called. "Hmm?" Erza said, turning around. "Er, Jellal! What are you, did you, did you see that?" Erza said, looking down, blushing madly. Jellal scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah. You were really good out there.". Lucy looked past Erza, trying to see what the boy Erza's obviously crushing on, looked like. He was a pretty normal looking guy, other than the blue hair and freaking eye tattoo. Lucy smirked and whispered in Levy's ear, "This is perfect! The president is crushing on the vice president! How romantic!". Levy squealed.

"So, uh, I was kinda wondering, if well, you wanted to get, I dont know, get some strawberry cake with me tomorrow?" Jellal stammered, blushing. Erza smiled, "You had me at strawberry cake.". The two girls sweatdropped, "She ruined it!" Levy hissed at the blonde. Jellal smiled, "I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?". Erza smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good.".

When the three girls walked back to Lucy's apartment, Lucy and Levy took no time teasing their redheaded friend. "Its a date!" Levy cooed. "It's a _social outing_!" Erza shrieked for the fifth time. Lucy smiled at her friends, "He wants to have it at a bakery, with strawberry cake! It's like you guys were made for each other!". Levy laughed while Erza blushed and mumbled something. When they got to Lucy's porch steps, something none of them expected happened. Before they could walk up the steps, a low voice that sounded like a snarl erupted from the darkness,

"I wanna talk to Lucy."

* * *

**Done! Well? Who do you think it is? xD**

**Again sorry for the late update, I feel bad .**

**As for chapter 5, it will hopefully be up tomorrow!**

**ALSO, don't forget to vote in the poll!**

**-Spirit**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! :D**

**Let's see.. xD Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys! I've never been so happy to post a story! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far ^-^. In this chapter, I wanted to add in some more Jerza, and add one more character...JUVIA! :D**

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Levy said, blocking Lucy's view. The voice let out a grunt, "Relax, shortstuff, I just wanna talk to her.". Levy turned red with anger, "Just a talk huh? Just like you were 'smacking a bug off her'.". Lucy froze, "Natsu?". Erza looked at her, "What was that Lucy?". Lucy shook her head, "N-nothing.". Levy crossed her arms, "And what are you gonna talk about, hmm? 'Hey Lucy! Tell me if this hurts, 'kay?'. I don't think so!". Natsu rolled his eyes, "Man, Gajeel said you were stubborn, but I didn't think he meant _this_ stubborn.".

"**He said WHAT**?!" Levy yelled, "How _dare_ he talk about me like that!". Natsu slapped his forehead, "Look, can I just talk to Lucy?!". Levy stopped bickering, "No.". Natsu growled, "What am I doing?! I don't need to ask you.". He advanced towards Lucy, but Levy stood in the way. "Watch it, Pinky.". Natsu stopped, "What did you just say?". Levy laughed, "You heard me, or are you to stupid to understand English?". Natsu charged at her, "Your gonna regret that!".

"**STOP**!" Lucy cried. Everyone froze and looked at her. Her arms were shaking, due to clenching her fists. Levy looked confused, "Lu-chan? Are you okay?". Lucy sighed and unclenched her now swollen hands, "Just, give us a few minutes, 'kay Levy?". Levy glared at Natsu, who was smirking at her. "Your lucky, _Pinky._". She then turned and walked into Lucy's apartment, Erza following after her. Natsu glared at the door, "It's **SALMON**! Gosh Luce, your friends are wierd.". Lucy flinched at her old nickname, "What do you want, Dragoneel?".

Natsu looked at her, "I wanna know, what the hell you were thinking!". Lucy glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about?!". Natsu rolled his eyes, "Dressing like that," he looked at her outfit, then back at her eyes, "Going out in public dressed like a complete slu-".

"Since when do you care?!" Lucy snarled, dropping the eye contact. Natsu sighed in frustration, "Just go get changed. Put on your glasses.". Lucy took a deep breath, "Why? So you can call me four eyes? Hell, maybe I should just dress like this everyday in school.". Natsu was silent for a moment, "Dont you dare.". Lucy gave a pathetic laugh, "And why not? I bet they'd stop picking on me!". "But that's not who you are, Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Dont you dare try to tell me who I am or not! Look at yourself! Why don't you go pick on little girls or something? I mean, that's probably what you do for fun, right?" Lucy snapped. Natsu flinched, "I don't pick on little girls.". Lucy turned away from him.

"You didn't have that problem years ago.", her voice came out hoarse, tears welling up in her eyes. Natsu was silent, but his voice came out softer, "Are you crying?". Lucy wiped her eyes, "Of course not, that would be a real _baby_ move of me.". Then she walked up her steps to her door. "Lucy." Natsu called, but she was already closing the door. "Luce!"

**The Next Day...**

"Where _are _they?!" Levy cried, peeping through the bakery window. "Levy! You're gonna get us caught!" Lucy hissed, sitting in the bush next to her friend. "Lu, I see them!" Levy whispered. Lucy perked up, "Where, where?!". Levy pointed to the far corner of the bakery. Erza sat nervously, while Jellal was at the counter ordering. Erza looked around, tapping her feet nervously. That was when her eyes fell on her two friends. "Eek! She found us!" Levy squealed. Erza blushed and mouthed, 'Help me!'.

"Nani?! We get to live?" Lucy gasped. Levy cheered, "Yay!". Lucy rolled her eyes, "C'mon, we need to help her. Levy please tell me you've been on a date before.". Levy looked down, "No, but I watched a ton of romantic movies, 'c'mon.".

Lucy and Levy sat in a bush across from Erza, either giving her thumbs up or down, that or mouthing words. All was going well, until a scream was heard. Lucy jumped out of the bush, Levy following. Lucy ran down the street, only stopping when her phone vibrated. Looking down, she only smiled and sighed,

**NEW MESSAGE: ERZY**

_HEY! Dont leave me!_

Lucy laughed, but she quickly stopped when she heard the scream again, this time, a lot closer. looking down an alley, she saw a group of, sadly, familiar people. "Of course, why does it have to be an alley!" Levy hissed. Lucy walked towards the group, "What do you think you're doing?!". The group turned to them.

"GiHi, look who crashed the fun.". Levy fumed, "Gajeel! I have a bone to pick with you!". Gajeel laughed, "Is that so, shrimp?". Levy started yelling at him for calling her stubborn, but Lucy was watching Gray pick on a small figure on the floor. He was about to punch her, but Lucy stepped in the way. She caught his fist and looked him in the eye, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Fullbuster?". Gray smiled, "Nice get up Lucy. ALthough I prefer the outfit you wore while singing.". Lucy blushed, half embarrassed, half angry. She was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue shorts, and black sneakers. After her talk with Natsu the night before, she was wearing her glasses with a black beanie.

Looking him in the eyes, she tried to sound confident, "Leave her alone. Dont you guys have to go eat puppies or something?". She actually shocked herself at the power in her voice. Gray laughed, "You hear that Natsu? Blondie's putting up a fight.". Lucy's eyes slowly fell on Natsu, who was sitting against a wall, his eyes closed, clearly annoyed. Lucy waited for him to sneer at her, so she could give him a piece of her mind, but she wasn't counting on his reply.

"Just leave them alone, Gray.". Gray looked at his friend, "What?! You don't wanna punch Blondie in the face, just for old time's sake?". Natsu flung open an eye, looked at her, then closed it, "Not worth my time.". Lucy would've been relieved, but his response made her mad as a hornet,"Oh, so now I'm not worth your time? Whats with the sudden change of heart?". Gray smirked as Natsu opened his eyes, "Look Blondie, I'm honored, truly honored, that you wanna get beat up by me, but I don't hit little girls.". Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair, full with anger. How _dare_ he bring up stuff from their conversation! Lucy smirked, fight fire with fire, right?

"So let me get this straight, Dragoneel. You wont hit me, because I'm a little girl?". Natsu sighed, "Finally she caught on. I knew she was blonde, but this is pathetic.". Lucy helped the bluette off the floor and started walking away with her towards the bakery. She stopped in front of Natsu though, turned around and smirked, "Interesting. Well, see you in school tomorrow then, boys.". She looked Natsu in the eyes while she turned. His eyes were not only ablaze with anger, it seemed to be telling her, 'Dont you even dare'. She just rose her eye brows in inoccent shock and walked with the bluette and Levy back to Erza's date.

When they were out of the group's view, Lucy looked at the pale girl she saved, "Hey, are you alright?". She weakly nodded. Levy smiled, "I'm Levy, and that's Lucy.". The girl relaxed at the two girls friendly smile, "I'm Juiva. I'm new here.". Lucy smiled, "Nice to meet you, Juvia. May I ask, but what did you do to make them so pissed?". Juvia let out a shaky breath, "I don't know _what_ I did wrong. All I saw was a cute guy! I asked him if he could show me around and all, but next thing I knew he was pushing and punching..". Lucy frowned, "That cute guy was Gray, wasnt it?". Juvia nodded.

The two girls explained to Juvia all about Gray and his group, while the bakery was getting closer and closer towards them. When they finally got there, they saw Erza and Jellal under a street lamp. The three dove into the nearest bush and listened closely.

"I had fun today." Erza said, smiling. Jellal chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat that much cake before.". Lucy and Levy sweatdropped. "This was going to be so romantic! Under the light, the moon up! But that one line killed it!" Levy hissed. Erza blushed and looked down. Jellal smiled, cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. The three girls squealed, causing them to pull apart.

"Did you hear that?" Jellal asked looking around. Erza, her face red shook her head, "No!". They said their goodbyes, then Erza looked to the bush, giving a death glare, "I'm going to kill you!". The three girls popped their heads out and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**MWUAH! ****Done :D. I was dying to put in the Jerza kiss :D**

**So what do you think Lucy's going to do? ;D**

**Dont worry, Wendy will come up soon... very soon actually...**

**Dont forget to vote in the poll! I may end it tomorrow... I don't know..**

**-Spirit**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! **

**I was actually looking forward to typing this chapter...I dont really know why. xD  
So I always wanted an army of readers... :3**

**Like I could call you guys, My Spirits. :D.**

**Anyway, Chapter 6 xD**

* * *

Not only did the girls sleep over at Lucy's, _again_, on a school night, they insisted that they'd plan her outfit. It had to be school colors, but the three girls went all out. Juvia fit in like she was the missing link, and the four girls couldn't be happier. As Lucy got changed into her, completely different uniform, she called out to her red haired friend, "Hey Erza, I was wondering, is Jellal a good kisser?". Erza blushed, "Why would you wonder that?!". Lucy smiled, "Cause it looked like you were enjoying it..".

"Shut up." Erza said, blushing hard. Levy smiled, "How are you going to face him now?". Erza gulped, " .Clue.". Juvia however, was getting impatient, "Lucy! Is everything going okay?". Lucy sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror, "Natsu's going to kill me. I'm serious! This is..". She walked over to her friends who gasped, " .Squee!". Lucy looked at Levy, "Did you just squeal? Do I really look, _okay_ in this?". Erza nodded and pushed up her glasses while Juvia clapped happily, "You look adorable!".

Re-looking her uniform, she was wearing grayish blue prep school heels, a pale pink checkered skirt that was shorter that her old one -It goes mid-thigh ^-^-, white short stockings, a grayish blue tank top with a pale yellow "sweater" overtop. It was showing some cleavage, which concerned Lucy. "I never show cleavage...". Erza sighed, "It's not that much.". Lucy nodded, "I guess so.".

Juvia's eyes shone, "Lucy! I wanna do your hair!". Dragged over to her dresser, Juvia started thinking over styles. She laughed when she found the perfect one, "This one will do!".

**A 'little' scalp pain later...**

Lucy stood in front of the school's gate with Erza, Levy, and Juvia. She was biting her bottom lip and moving her right leg in front of her in circles, "I dont think I can do this..". Juvia huffed, "I did _not_ waste all that time on a hair style that no one will see!". Levy sweatdropped, "It's only a ponytail with a bow.". Juvia crossed her arms, "Hey, all my barbies lost their heads with this hairstyle...". Lucy shook her head at the random comment.

"It's Natsu, isn't it?" Levy sighed. Lucy's silence was their answer. Erza gave her an encouraging smile, "You can't just wait for him. Play cat and mouse.". Lucy was confused, "Then what am I?". The three girls smiled, "Lucy, you're the Cat. Natsu's the Mouse.".

Natsu was leaning against the school building, his eyes closed. Gray and Gajeel were at it again, while Laxus just sat on the curb next to him, talking to Evergreen. Students were running, talking, throughing a football, but he really didn't care. Years ago, he was those kids, but he grew up. Now all he did was frown and sulk with his eyes closed. His friend's laughter made him open his eye. Gray looked at him,

"Looks like Blondie took our advice.". His eyes immediately darted towards the said blonde, who was walking confidently with her three friends. He immediately didn't like her new look, mostly because of the looks she got from the other male students. She made contact with him, his face still rock hard with a frown. All she did was smirk, then she _winked_. Anger boiled up inside him, only one thought seemed to be processing, 'Why the _hell_ is she so difficult?'.

Everyone smirked as they walked up towards them, well you know, everyone but Natsu. Lucy flashed a smile, "Morning boys.". Evergreen cleared her throat. Lucy sneered, "Morning Ever.". Gray smiled at Juvia, "Hey blue! I didn't really finish with you, yester-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Fullbuster." Juvia mocked. She may have sounded confident, but on the inside she was crying his name. Natsu rolled his eyes before shutting them, "So you have a little group now, huh, Blondie?". Lucy crossed her arms, "I guess I do.". Natsu didn't even move a muscle, "See I told you, if you stop being a little baby, you'd find friends.". Grey smirked at her expression, causing Natsu to open one eye. Her face was furious, but then it died down. Another smile lit up her face as she looked at him,

"Well, then I guess you don't mind then.". Natsu was confused, but he didn't show it, "Dont mind _what_, Blondie?". Lucy pouted, "They didn't tell you? I'm Wendy's new babysitter.". Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You're the babysitter? I didn't know you where good with kids, Blondie.". Lucy then realised she and him were the only students in the courtyard. Natsu noticed too, he grabbed her arm, "C'mon.". Lucy tried to jerk back, but he just tightened his grip. Lucy gasped, "Hey! That hurts you know! Oh wait you _don't_! Ha, it's funny-". "Mavis! Will you just shut up for five minutes?!" Natsu growled, leading them into an alley. Once they got farther in her turned to her, "What the hell Luce?!".

Lucy glared at him, "What? Dont like that I'm not a little girl anymore?". Natsu growled as he yanked off his jacket and threw it at her, "Either cover up, or forget this 'truce'.". He started walking away, Lucy was shocked, "You just can't-". He grabbed her shoulder, "I can, and I will.". Lucy glared daggers, "Then answer one question then.". Natsu was silent. "Tell me why you act to care for me.". Natsu shook his head, "I dont know what you're talking about.". And with that, he just walked to school.

Lucy looked at the jacket, sighed angrily, and slipped it on. "Freakin' Dragoneel." she murmered as she walked to school. Her teachers would grill her, scratch that, the last bell rang as she stepped on campus. Levy, Erza, and Juvia ran to her, " .Mavis! Where were you?! Did he hurt you? Why are you wearing his jacket?" Levy asked, firing questions after questions. Natsu walked past her, making eye contact.

His eyes seemed to sneer and said, 'Cozy?'.

* * *

Lucy was at the familiar maple door moments later, still wearing her uniform and Natsu's jacket. When she knocked, it was silent, until the door creaked open. Natsu stood there. Lucy mumbled, "Of freaking course!". Natsu smirked, "Nice to see you too Blondie.". Lucy sighed, "I forgot you lived here, mostly because I thought the folks here were kind, sweet.". Natsu smirked, "Maybe that's because you haven't kissed me yet.". Snorting in disgust, she bit the inside of her lip, "Look, Dragoneel. I'm here to babysit, remember?". Natsu smiled, "Just your luck. No one's here yet.". Lucy smirked, un zipping the jacket, "_Yay_.".

She handed him his jacket but he just smiled, "Blondie, you're still wearing that.". Lucy crossed her arms, "So?". Natsu rolled his eyes, "So wear it til you get changed, duh.". Lucy looked at him, "You're kidding.". Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, don't think I am.". Lucy glared at him, putting back on the jacket while he watched in amusement. A voice saved her, minutes later of bickering,

"Little Lucy Heartfilia, is that you?".

* * *

**Wait..A..Moment.. Was Natsu flirting? :3**

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed guys... School for me is starting tomorow, and well...**

**I was being rushed to 'organize' things... D:**

**HOPEFULLY, I may have the next chapter up tomorow...**

**Dont forget about the poll! I may close it tomorow! I didnt today cause there was a tie... and I kinda wanted to see what would win :D.**

**-Spirit**


	8. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Fairy tail or any of the songs :D_**

**IM SOO SORRY GUYS!**

**I've been busy yesterday... . BUT I'm back :D. ALSO: The poll is now closed... The _two_ winners were Vampires and Werewolves, and Prince and a Thief. I'm not writing two more stories yet... so I had the brilliant idea of _combining_ them ^-^. Keep an eye out for my new story, Fangs at Midnight! It'll be good, I promise!**

* * *

"Little Lucy Heartfilia!" a voice sang. Lucy turned around to see her savior. A beautiful woman with long blue hair ran at her, her brown eyes warm, "Why, I haven't seen you in years!" She gasped, "You're wearing Natsu's jacket! Tell me dear, how's he treating you?"

Lucy side glanced at the mentioned pinkette, "Well, he's been a complete _angel_. I go home numb from all the love each day." Grandeeny **(Crap I forgot how to spell her name!)** missed the venom in the word 'angel', but Natsu caught it and snorted. Lucy smiled at the woman, "How have you been, Mrs. Dragoneel?" Grandeeny smiled, "Oh come on dear, call me..". She went into deep thought, "What did you used to call me again dear?".

"Deeny." Lucy whispered, blushing a little. Natsu made a noise, like a muffled cry. Lucy looked over to see him barley containing his laughter. Grandeeny smiled at the blonde, "Oh dear me! I'll be late! Wendy!".

A small voice erupted, "Right here! Lucy-san!". A small figure, a replica of her mother ran and charged into Lucy. Lucy stumbled back a little, but hugged the small child with her might, "Hey Wendy!". Wendy looked up to her, "Can you sing to me?! I saw you on TV! You guys where really good!".

"**_What_**_?!" _Natsu and Lucy both shrieked. Grandeeny smiled as she walked away, "Have fun!". She waved and disappeared. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her inside.

"Did you know about this?!" he growled, his grip tightening. Lucy pulled her arm away, "Hey! I know as much as you do, idiot!". Natsu glared at her, "What did you say?!". Wendy barged in skipping, "She wasn't really on TV, Natsu. I just wanted to see how you responded.".

Natsu looked at his sister, "Then how'd you know she sang-"

"Wild guess. Plus, she sang to me before she disappeared. Hey Lucy, where'd you go?". Natsu beat her to the question, "Places.". Lucy glared at him, "I can talk for myself, Natsu. I have-"

"Luce and I are dating Wendy.".

"REALLY?! Lucy, why didn't you tell me? C'mon!", Wendy grabbed a wide eyed Lucy and dragged her down the hall. Natsu smiled evilly as he grabbed his hoodie and walked out the door.

Natsu smirked as he pulled on his grey hoodie. Fall was just around the corner, and the cold weather suddenly hit Natsu like a slap to the face. He was still laughing at the look on Lucy's face. _God, she's so fun to toy with._ He started walking toward Gray's house. When the door opened and Gray was flung out, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks _a lot_, Ultear!" he hissed.

"Trouble with the sis?" Natsu asked lending a hand to his fallen 'brother'. Gray had always been the brother he never had; he was always there for him. Gray snorted as he took his hand, "You have no idea. Trouble with Blondie?". Natsu shrugged,

"You can say..". Gray looked at him, "That's not a real answer.". Natsu sighed, "I'll say I've never met a more stubborn person in my whole entire life.". Gray laughed, "That's more I like it. So, anyway, Halloween's coming up. Whatcha gonna be?". Natsu looked at his friend, "You're not suggesting-". Gray smacked his head, "We're not trick or treating! We're candy napping! Dress as a wolf.". Natsu rubbed the now red part of his face, and nodded, "Okay, okay!".

"So Lucy! What are you being for Halloween?" Wendy asked, setting up the karaoke machine. Lucy smiled at her, "I'm not going.". Wendy stopped and looked at her, "But you have to! Come with me!". Lucy smiled, "Why not, but my friends may tag along.". Wendy smiled, then frowned, "The stupid karaoke isn't working!". Lucy smiled, "Do you have a guitar? I guess I'll do it old style."

Wendy squealed as she got an old guitar and shoved it in Lucy's hands. Lucy sighed, "I guess I'll make one up too.. Let's see... What style, Wendy?". Wendy got comfortable on the couch seat facing her, "Romance!". Lucy laughed, "Of course.". She started playing after a moment.

_"All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is onyx eyes and canines in your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, _  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said "Hello"_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is the new found grace_  
_All my days I know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

Natsu was walking home with Gray by his side, when he noticed the window was cracked open. A beautiful voice flowed out, making him and Gray peep in. Natsu's eyes widened as they listened carefully. **(Their listening to it at the same time as Wendy).** He was eager to find out who she wrote that song about. When it ended he heard Wendy clapping. "That was amazing! Lucy you're amazing! Who was it for?". Lucy was silent, but a small word came out...

* * *

**Yay! It's done :3**

**But yeah, I had to change like two words in the song to base it off said boy... hint hint.**

**But I'll try to update tomorrow...Who do you think it is? :D**

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY, FANGS AT MIDNIGHT. IT'LL BE UP HOPEFULLY TOMORROW!**

**Bye for now D:**

**-Spirit**


	9. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Fairy tail or any of the songs ^-^**_

**I apologize for not updating so well!**

**But here's Chapter 8!**

**I'll try to update soon! ^-^**

**Also check out my new story :3 : Fangs at Midnight :D**

* * *

Silence. The three people waited for the blonde answer. The two boys in the bushes shifted uncomfortably. Wendy smiled, "C'mon! I won't tell!". Lucy sighed, "It's for-"

**_Knock_**_**Knock!**_

"Lucy! Lucy you better open this door right now!" a female voice yelled.

"Yeah! What's with you?! Singing without us?!" another one called.

Gray and Natsu stiffened. How'd they get past them? The door opened, spreading light through Natsu's front yard. Lucy stood there, smiling sheepishly, Wendy behind her. "Hey guys..."

One girl gasped, "A slumber party?! I want in!". Then her shadow disappeared inside the house. Another girl laughed, "Juvia!". Then all the shadows disappeared, and the yard went dark. Gray nudged his friend, "Slumber party? I want in.". Natsu smiled at the evil tune he used.

Wendy was still smiling at the new girls that bombarded into her house. "Lucy? You never did tell me who you wrote that song about.". Erza smiled, "Wendy, it's pretty obvious! It's about Nat-mnbfh!". Lucy covered her mouth as Natsu and Gray walked through the door. Erza slapped her arm away and smirked at her. Natsu and Gray didn't even look at them as they passed and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

When the door slammed the girls burst out in giggles. What they really didn't know, is that the boys where actually on the top stairs, listening to every word they said. Wendy laughed, "You like my _brother_?! How?!". Gray nudged the shell-shocked Natsu. She actually likes him? After all he did?

Lucy shrugged, "I really don't know.". Juvia laughed, "You like your _bully?_". Everyone started laughing, except Lucy, who was red from embarrassment, "What about you Juvia?! You wrote a song about Gray too! And it was a love song!". Juvia stopped, "It's not a love song.". Wendy and Erza perked up on this, "Love?". Levy smiled devilishly, "Sing it then.". Juvia reddened, "He may hear it!". Lucy laughed, "They will not! Just do it!". Juvia sighed, "Fine. Just give me a beat then.". Wendy squealed as Lucy started strumming her guitar, Erza started making a beat on her couch cushions, and Levy started adding chorus. Wendy added in claps to make it sound better.

** (All = BOLD, Juvia = Italics!)**

**"Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it**

_First time that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me  
Play it cool but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

**Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it**

_Can't breath when you touch me, see  
Butterflies so crazy  
Whoa now, think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it_

_You know this ain't the first time  
This has happened to me, this love sick thing  
I like serious relationships  
And a girl like me don't stay single for long_

_'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up  
And bites me and I'm back_

**Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it**

**Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it**

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you  
So in love with you, so in love with you"_

The girls squealed, "Juvia! That songs adorable!". Natsu smirked as he nudged Gray, who was blushing and refusing to look his friend in the eye. Wendy giggled, having the time of her life, "Levy, do you like anyone?"

"N-"

"YES." The three girls yelled. Levy blushed, "I refuse to sing about him!". Wendy smiled, "But who?".

"Gajeel." Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at her blue haired friend. The two boys chuckled, almost blowing their cover. Levy blushed, "Yeah, Yeah! What about Miss I-Have-A-Boyfriend?". Erza spit out the popcorn she popped, "Do not!". "Do too!" Levy batted back. Wendy somehow managed to hush the two girls,

"If it isnt asking much. I'd like to hear more about Lucy and Natsu.". The three girls perked up, "Yeah me too!". Lucy whined,

"Why does it always come back to me?!". Wendy's eyes shimmered, "When did you first write him a song?".

"Yeah Lu!"

"Spill Lucy!"

Lucy sighed, "A long time ago. I was going to sing it to him, but he was with Gray.". The three girls sat disappointed, "You didn't tell him because of Gray!?". Lucy rolled her eyes, "I wish it was like that.". This really caught the girl's attention. Lucy played with the strings on the guitar, "I told him I had something important to tell him, and well, it didn't go as planned.". Levy let out a snort of anger, "Just spill it!".

"He blew me off! Okay?" Lucy whispered. The girls went silent, but Natsu and Gray could feel the rays of anger coming off them. They both gulped. Natsu was feeling extremely guilty, he didn't know that was what she was trying to tell him. If he listened, nothing would've been this way. Instead, he just kicked her to the curb, never looking back.

"Can you sing it for us?" Wendy asked softly. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, if I can still remember it."

"_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel_  
_On the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh, come on boy_

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
_Shots of patron_  
_And it's on, boy_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring_  
_Let the choir bells sing like_  
_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_  
_Let's just run, boy_

_If we wake up and you_  
_Wanna break up, that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun, boy_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you"_

The four girls looked at Lucy who looked as if she was going to cry. But the oddest thing happened, her sadness disappeared as quick as it came, she looked at her friends with a wide smiled, and asked the most bizarre question only Erza liked,

"So who wants to get go some cake?"

* * *

**Sooo...yeah. xD**

**Umm, well the next chapter will be a lot more interesting... I just wanted to get some songs in xD**

**I think I may skip to Halloween next chapter :D,**

**Leave a review if you want me too.**

**Be sure to check out my story, Fangs at Midnight!**

**-Spirit**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry Guys!**

**I was kinda sick for a while, but I'm back :D. I decided to skip to Halloween where we left it :D.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

"Please don't tell me this was how you ate on your date with Jellal.." Lucy stammered, watching her redheaded best friend devour another cake. Erza glared at her before ordering another. Levy sighed, texting rapidly on her tiny cell phone, "If we want to enter the talent show, we need to go to auditions next month." Wendy came bounding over, "What are you going to sing? You are entering as Fanged Fairies?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, but we still don't know what the heck we're singing." Juvia showed up with another cake in her hands, smiling,

"Here's your cake Er-"

Erza grabbed the cake and started digging in. Juvia was shocked, "Za."

"I'm sure we have some songs." Levy said, fumbling her fingers, "Like, didn't you write one the other day?", Lucy sighed and put her hands on her forehead, "I was drawing!"

Juvia sat down next to the wiping the flour on her hands to the apron she was wearing, "We could write one!" Wendy bolted up, "Yeah! You guys can! I'll help!"

Lucy smiled, "But inspiration doesn't come from thin air guys, what are we even going to write about?"

"Love!"

"Holidays!"

"Fantasy!"

"CAKE!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling, "That's nice guys, but I need to go renew my book at the down town library. See you soon?" Her friends nodded. "Lu, don't forget we're going trick-or-treating with Wendy tonight! We'll be by at 7!" Lucy nodded, "See you then!"

* * *

The wind whipped across her face, bringing the smell of fall along with it. Lucy dodged throughout the pedestrians talking, running, and selling on the main routes to the Magnolia Library. It was 4 when she left the Lockser's Cafe, and the library was a good 30 minutes, not to mention her costume needed a good hour. The front doors of the library flung open and a small child fustratedly stomped out, a flaming mother following after. Lucy slipped into the safe haven of the building. It was warm and the fireplace with black leather couches was alight with brilliant orange and yellow flames.

"Lucy! I was afraid you weren't going to show! Do you have the book with you?" a voice behind her cooed. Lucy turned to look at the portly white haired woman. Lucy smiled, "Of course Mrs. Lina! When have I ever been late to renew a book?" She smiled, "Never actually, but Lucy, you look different."

Lucy smiled, "It's just something my friends did, that's all." Mrs. Lina smiled, "Well alright dear, it looks well on you. Going trick-or-treat tonight?" Lucy smiled, handing the book to her, "Yeah, me and some friends. Want me to stop by? I can try to bag some of those caramels you like."

Mrs. Lina laughed, typing on her computer behind her desk, "That's sweet, but I don't wanna rob you of your candy-"

"But I will visit and you will get some candy, do you hear me?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow. Mrs. Lina laughed, handing Lucy's book back to her, "Well, I would like some company after the place closes, maybe I'll give you a treat myself."

Saying her goodbyes, Lucy headed out. She loved seeing Mrs. Lina, she always had something for Lucy to read, and she was so nice for 83 years. She turned onto her street. The sun had just started to set and she smiled at the little trick-or-treaters running around. Running into her apartment, she ran to her bed where she already had her costume lain out.

Slipping it on and throwing on her heels, she quickly went into her bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Her friends had all decided to dress up to be superheroes this year, and Levy quickly agreed and managed to snag Cat Woman. Juvia called Aqua Woman, stating she'll just make Aqua Man more feminine. Erza wanted to be Superman, and declared she wanted someone to be her side kick. Since Wendy was going as Red Riding Hood, Lucy agreed to be Robin for her friend.

She chose well. Not only was her outfit easy to make, she could get all the small details in with a flash, and it looked really good on her. After finishing her hair into a wavy ponytail, and her make up was "just perfect", she sighed as she looked at the clock. Her friends should be here any moment-

**_Knock Knock!_**

Lucy peeked out the window first, if it was trick-or-treaters, she was candy less. She really hoped it was her friends. And when Lucy found out it was, she opened the door to her squealing friends.

* * *

Natsu watched his friends eye down children.

"That one seems to have hit about a good amount of houses." Gray said, nudging Gajeel. Gajeel shook his head, "Nope. Fish boy over there hit more, you can tell."

Natsu scanned the streets, "Idiots, if you want candy, and want to scare kids while doing it, you need to find one without a parent. Their easy prey."

The three scanned and picked a easy target. Before they pounced, a familiar figure stood in the three's way, arms crossed and a frown on her face, "You're pathetic, you know that?"

The three sighed, "Not you, why do you always ruin our fun, Blondie?" Lucy sighed, "Because you're 'fun' is disgusting."

"Harsh."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So what do you do on Christmas? Go around stealing presents from Good Will?"

Gray grinned, "Gee, how'd you know?" Lucy walked back over to her friends, "Grow up would you?"

Once she was gone, Gray and Gajeel looked at their salmon -pink- haired friend, "We're going after them, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah."

They couldn't tell but Natsu was defiantly going to flip out on that girl. The one thought that ran through his mind over and over again, _What was she wearing?!_

She was way to adult for his liking. He wouldn't lie, he found her attractive ever since he was young, and today she did outshine herself, but if he found her attractive, most guys would too. They did follow them, and he would laugh to himself. To any bystander it looked like a grey, black, and brown wolf following Red Riding Hood, and four superheros.

After what seemed like hours, they all stood infront of his house, Wendy obviously excited. Wendy ran inside and was back quicker then Natsu had seen. She had her over night bag with her, which meant one thing.

The three walked out of the bushes they were hiding in and casually walked over to Natsu's house. Wendy was smiling, "Natsu! There you are, I'm staying over Lucy's, 'kay? I couldn't find mom or dad, so-"

"They're at the Fullbuster's party, remember?" he growled.

Wendy nodded, "Oh yeah, right! Well, I'll see you later then!" She waved as she followed Levy and Erza. Lucy and Juvia followed. Natsu growled before ushering his friends inside. Gray and Gajeel shared an evil look,

"We're gonna spy on them, aren't we?"

"Kinda."

"Prank? Scare?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Tada!**

**I admit, I felt a little writers block, but I pushed through!**

**Well, what kind of pranks do you think the boys should pull?**

**Leave a review on what you think is going to happen/ how you like the story is going so far!**

**-Spirit :3**


End file.
